


Schattenhaft

by SkyeGraham



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Freundschaft, Gen, Neubeginn, Zusammenhalt
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 10:57:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4874140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyeGraham/pseuds/SkyeGraham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Da die Gründer der Justice League tot sind, müssen ihre Sidekicks und ihre ehemaligen Partner sehen, wie es weitergeht. [One Shot, unabhängig von "Battle for the cowl"]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Schattenhaft

Es war eine Nacht wie jede andere über Gotham. Sirenengeheul der Polizeiwagen erfüllte die Straßen. Sein Blick folgte den Blaulichtern, während er von einem der Dächer über seine Stadt wachte. Zumindest war es seine, seit Bruce Wayne im Kampf gegen das Verbrechen seinen Verletzungen erlag. Offiziell ein Bergsteigerunfall, aber jeder in der Familie kannte die wahren Umstände.   
Darum kämpfte Dick als Nightwing noch verbissener in Bludhaven. Jason, der verlorene Sohn, kannte nach eigenen Aussagen keine Gnade mehr – als hätte er je welche übrig gehabt. Ihr Freund und Ersatzvater, Alfred, kümmerte sich um das Nesthäkchen unter ihnen, damit Damian Wayne nicht den gleichen Pfad betrat wie einst Jason. Der Junge sollte sich nicht in Rachegelüsten ertränken.   
Sie hatten alle um das Kostüm des Batman gestanden. Jeder in seinen Erinnerungen gefangen, die  sie dazu gebracht hatte, die Finger nach dem schwarzen Stoff auszustrecken, aber noch vor dem Griff innezuhalten. Niemand konnte Bruce Wayne als Batman ersetzen. So waren sie ihrer Wege gegangen.   
Er war zurückgekehrt in die Höhle, nachdem er das College abschloss. Gothams Verbrechenswellen nahmen nie ab. Sie stiegen von Jahr zu Jahr. Die Stadt brauchte einen Batman. Sie benötigte jemanden, der nicht im Fokus stand. Auf den kaum Kameras gerichtet waren, wo immer er auch hinging. Tim Drake war kein Robin mehr. Er war nur noch ein Schatten.   
Der Ersatz für Jason Todd hatte aber den Mut aufgebracht, sich die Maske zu nehmen. Die Bürde auf seine Schultern zu laden, die mit dem Tragen dieses Kostüms einherging. Er war bereit dafür.   
Im Laufe der Jahre verschwand ein Mentor nach dem anderen. Als hätte Bruce Tod etwas ins Rollen gebracht. Erst Green Arrow, dann Flash, Green Lantern Hal Jordan und schließlich auch Superman. Für jeden von ihnen waren die Sidekicks eingesprungen. Er hegte kine Sekunde Zweifel, dass seine Freunde ihren Job gut machen würden. Wenn er sich sorgte, dann um Supermans Nachfolger und der wusste, was ihm durch den Kopf ging. Sie brauchten einander nur ansehen, um die Gedanken des anderen zu erraten.   
»Tim, ich bin schon groß und brauch keine Mama.«  
»Das will ich auch nicht sein, glaub mir.«  
»Wie wäre es dann mit Partner?«  
Er hatte Conner Kents Hand ergriffen und sie gedrückt. Ein stilles Einverständnis zwischen ihnen.  
»Ich will nicht wie Bruce sein«, flüsterte er, wusste, dass Conner ihn hören konnte, »du musst mir helfen, dass ich ich bleibe.«  
Über ihn wehte ein Luftzug, aber er blickte nicht auf zum neuen Superman. Dessen Blick war er sich bewusster denn je zuvor, während sie gemeinsam auf diese gottverfluchte Stadt hinunterschauten.  
»Immer in deinem Windschatten, Tim.«


End file.
